


It's Not What It Looks Like!

by Midnightmich



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Did I Mention Fluff, F/M, Fluff, I'm amazed I was able to write it, Misunderstandings, a small story I wrote a while back, because it's all what it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-11 15:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4440740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightmich/pseuds/Midnightmich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the end of Fruits Basket, we all know Yuki gave a spare key to Machi so she could visit him whenever she pleased. Her first surprise visit…well, maybe it would have been better if Yuki wasn’t in an awkward position with a classmate of his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Whoops?

“God damn it!” A girl with black hair tied into a messy bun groaned in frustration, “Why the hell did I sign up for this class? Yuki, seriously how do you understand these hieroglyphics?” Yuki chuckled at his overdramatic friend. Ever since he had moved into his new apartment that his brother managed to find him, Yuki has been living on his own and he wasn’t going to lie, it scared him just a bit. He was, like Kyo and Tohru, moving away from his family and friends. Basically out of his comfort zone, although his comfort zone had already been violated by Kakeru, Kimi, and Ayame…

“It’s called Calculus Mitsu,” Yuki smiled as he grabbed several pieces of paper (since they were most likely going to use it for scratch paper) and his notes from said class as he sat down across from Mitsu. “And it’s not that difficult, you just have to get the concept that’s all.” She snorted.

“Easy for you to say, you got a perfect score on the entrance exam while I barely scrapped by. Things just don’t come as easily as they do to you. Now can we start? I have tennis practice around seven and Tezuka likes to make our practices long.” Yuki nodded, knowing the college tennis captain liked to practice for as long as possible and with the exam tomorrow Yuki knew Mitsu needed the rest. The earlier she got to practice, the earlier she would go to sleep.

“Sure. Now what do you need help on?” Mitsu reached into her tennis bag and pulled out several calculus tests from previous weeks, all with big fat Cs or Ds written on them.

“A bit of all this?” Yuki sighed, it was going to be a long night. Not that he minded, he was willing to help his friend pass calculus with a C even if she was a bit strange. In fact if he learned anything from this university, the people here were stranger than Tohru’s friends, not in a bad way but still strange. There were still the common groups found in high school; the jocks, preps, emo, nerds, the popular, and etc. They only difference was that there were groups in the middle and he didn’t know where to place them which caused him headaches. It was only the frequent phone calls back to Machi that he was able to keep sane. Mitsu was one of those people that he couldn’t place and strangely enough became his friend here.

“Alright, well let’s start on this test,” Yuki pointed to the lowest D, “and we’ll work our way up.”

“Awesome! Let’s do this—“

 **GROWL**

Yuki nearly jumped in surprise when he heard the loud growl and turned around when he heard Mitsu chuckle nervously.

“Sorry?” Yuki smiled as he got up to his feet.

“Why don’t I get some snacks out, so we can eat them while we study?”

“Fine by me, but none of your homemade treats. That shit tastes nasty! I still wonder how your girlfriend is still with you. I wouldn’t that’s for sure.” Mitsu laughed and Yuki can tell she doesn’t mean it in a mean way.

“Do you want snacks or not.”

“Shutting up.”

* * *

“And I think that’s it.” Yuki sighed as he closed his notes and chuckled at his friends’ dead form on the floor. “Who would have thought that the school’s best tennis player weakness is calculus of all things.”

“Shut up, my mind is still recovering from the math rape.” Yuki raised an eyebrow. Mitsu was known to use words strangely and he was sure he hadn’t heard this one before. “Never mind, I’ll explain to you tomorrow after our exams.”

“Alright then. Well, I’ll clean up the mess,” Yuki said as he pointed to the bowls of crumbs on the floor, “and you can wait here—“

“None of this ‘I’ll clean it up myself’ crap Yuki. I helped make the mess so I’m going to help you clean it up as well.” Mitsu said as she sat up. “I call dishes this time.” Yuki chuckled as he handed her the bowls.

“Very well just make sure not to trip on the way there this time.”

“Hey, it’s not my fault that the slipper was in the—GUAH!” Mitsu cried out as she slipped on the carpet on the living room and began to fall forward. Yuki, wasted no time to try and catch her, but the carpet decided to mess with Yuki as well and he fell along with Mitsu. He had enough time to turn his body around and take the force of the impact, although that didn’t mean it didn’t hurt when Mitsu fell on him.

“Are you ok Mitsu?” Yuki asked as he looked for any injuries on his friend. Mitsu groaned as she sat up and straddled his waist.

“Yeah, I’m fine…oh my god! Are you alright! I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to fall on you it’s just—I’m so—sorry!” Mitsu apologized. Yuki smiled mischievously.

“I’ll only forgive you if you get off of me. Your weight is crushing me. I’m amazed your boyfriend can even carry you.” Mitsu looked offended before she smirked and leaned closer towards Yuki, their foreheads nearly touching each other.

“Really now? You’re on dangerous grounds here Yun-yun, insulting a woman of her weight is just asking for trouble. How should I punish you?” Before Yuki could even come up with an answer a set of keys fell to the floor. Quickly the both of them looked up and saw a brunette girl standing in the doorway, looking a bit heartbroken but her eyes also held some anger in it. Yuki quickly paled as he realized the situation he was in.

“M-machi! This isn’t what it looks like.” Yuki quickly said as he tried getting up. Mitsu, also realizing the situation, fell off Yuki as soon as possible. Once free, Yuki stood up and walked towards Machi hoping to be able to explain to her the situation, but before he could even get close to her, a fist connected with his stomach, sending him back to the floor. Stomping footsteps indicated that Machi stormed off his apartment building and that wasn’t a good sign especially if she said nothing. Yuki quickly got up from the floor and ran after Machi, he couldn’t let her go so easily like this. He had to explain to her the situation, make her see that he wasn’t cheating on her, he didn’t want to lose her. Machi was his world, his light, his everything! He hoped he could make her see reason.

“MACHI WAIT UP!”

 

 

(To be continued.....probably tomorrow XD )


	2. The other side

Machi sighed as she finally got off the train, it was a long ride from her house to Yuki’s apartment almost an hour or so. Not that she minded. She would endure the long trip to see Yuki again. Even though she hasn’t really visited him, she only talked to him on the phone. Machi wasn’t going to lie, when Yuki told her that he was leaving for college, she was scared. She heard many stories from girls in her class about relationships that ended because one cheated on the other in college. While she knew Yuki wouldn’t do it on purpose, she knew there could be a possibility that a girl could suddenly change Yuki’s mind. That scared her more than anything and if Yuki’s phone calls were anything to go by, then there was a girl that he was getting close to already. That was probably the main reason why she was coming without telling Yuki in advance.

“I hope he doesn’t mind me visiting him unannounced.” Machi mumbled as she pulled out the spare key that Yuki had given her months ago. “I should get him a gift to make up for it though.”

_Although, where do I buy a gift for him, it’s not like I know the place well enough to wander around the streets and be able to find my way back._ Machi thought dejectedly as she walked through the train station and started at the unfamiliar streets. People walked by her, not paying attention to her as they quickly made their way to their own destination. Stores played music to try and lure potential customers, the potent smell of cooked meat and fried vegetables floated onto the streets, making many people hungry.

“A little snack couldn’t hurt.” Machi said to herself as she entered a convenient store unconsciously licking her lips. After grabbing a small microwavable meal, and a small gift for Yuki, Machi sent off towards the direction of Yuki’s apartment. As she looked up to the slowly darkening sky, Machi looked at her phone and saw that it was nearly seven p.m.

“Maybe I should have come earlier. I’m going to go home late, not that my mother cares.” Machi sighed as she put away her phone and continued her walk towards Yuki’s apartment. On the way there, she passed a tennis court where several college kids were warming up.

“Fuji, where’s Mitsu?” A large male with brown messy hair and glasses asked to another brown haired male who was picking up a tennis racket and a basket of tennis balls.

“She said she was studying calculus with a friend since she has an exam tomorrow. Although she should be arriving soon.” The male with the glasses nodded.

“Alright, everyone else begin the usual warm up. We have an upcoming match—“ Machi continued to walk missing the rest of the sentence.

“Well I should be close now. Yuki did say his apartment was close to a tennis court. That was probably the one he was talking about.” Walking for another five minutes, Machi finally arrived to a three story building with the same address Machi had written on a piece of paper.

“Ok, he said it was number 310.” Machi muttered as she exited the elevator—she was lucky that she remembered the piece of paper otherwise she would had to call Yuki and ask him—and began looking at the door numbers to find 310. Luckily, it wasn’t that hard to find and Machi smiled as she pulled out the spare key. She was finally going to see Yuki face to face after months. However, as she put the key into the lock she heard a female voice and dread began to fill her up. He couldn’t have possibly have an affair right? I mean he wouldn’t…right? All her fears began resurfacing and as she turned the knob and opened the door the voices grew louder. Machi slowly walked further into the apartment and in the living room she saw a girl straddling Yuki on the floor, with their heads touching each other.

“Really now? You’re on dangerous grounds here Yun-yun, insulting a woman of her weight is just asking for trouble. How should I punish you?” The girl asked, smirking at Yuki. Machi lost it. Her grip on her keys suddenly disappeared and the keys fell, clanking onto the wooden floor. Her fears were confirmed, Yuki had found another girl to connect with while he was in college. He didn’t need her now. She should have known better, becoming Yuki’s girlfriend was too good to be true and now she was paying the price for her nativity. Both heads turned around when the keys clanked on the floor and they quickly got off each other as if they were caught red handed.

“M-machi! This isn’t what it looks like.” Yuki quickly said as he got up and walked towards Machi. However, she had no plans to talk with Yuki, she had seen all she needed too and didn’t need to hear any more lies. She did what she did best when she felt angry or sad, Machi got violent. Punching Yuki in the stomach, Machi quickly turned around and stomped out of the apartment building trying her best to hold in her tears.

“MACHI WAIT UP!” Yuki called out but she didn’t want to wait. Machi didn’t want to hear his lies.

_It hurts too much_ She thought as her tears began to flow more freely, _It hurts._

 

The final chapter will be released in a couple of days! I promise this time xD


	3. The End

“Machi please wait up!” Yuki yelled after his girlfriend as he ran after her in the dark cold streets. Funny, he never thought Machi as a runner but then again Torhu wasn’t and she nearly out ran Kyo after she got out of the hospital. Yuki shook his head to get his thoughts back in order. He needed to reach Machi before he lost her.

_But will she even listen? I mean Mitsu and I were in a rather awkward position. No you have to think positive Yuki! You can’t let her go, not after all this time! You have to make her see reason._

“Machi! It wasn’t what it looked like I swear.” Yuki panted as he finally gained a couple of feet. At that distance he could see tears falling down her cheeks and he felt a pang in his heart. He hated to see Machi cry and it was worse knowing that he, although not intentionally, made her cry. “Machi listen to what I have to say please!” Yuki nearly shouted as he caught Machi’s hand and pulled the both of them to a stop. “Please—“

“You don’t have to explain anything Yuki. I knew that…one day you would leave me for a better person. It was just foolish of me to think that I even had a chance with you.” Machi chuckled humorlessly not looking at him. Yuki could still see tears coming down her face.

“You’re wrong Machi!” Yuki yelled surprising Machi as he gently grabbed her shoulders to make her look at him. Her eyes were wide and red but she made no move to get out of his grasp.

_This is your chance Yuki, explain everything to Machi, tell her that it was a misunderstanding and that you still love her. That you can’t live without her and that being someone else is absurd. Don’t mess it up._ Yuki took a deep breath and in a lower voice he began explaining to Machi what happened that evening.

“Listen Machi. I don’t know why you would think that I would leave you, I chose you for a reason. I love you and everything that makes you, you.” Yuki smiled softly at Machi as she blushed a bright red.

“What about that girl—“

“She’s just a friend I made here. Mitsu needed some help in calculus because if she failed her next test then she wouldn’t be able to play for the tennis team. We just got in a um…awkward position when you arrived.” Yuki blushed as he remembered the position he was in earlier. “And Mitsu always teases me like that. A habit she got from her boyfriend.”

“So you and Mitsu—“

“Just friends. Besides,” Yuki smiled at her as he leaned in for a kiss on Machi’s forehead, “She doesn’t even come close to you.” Gently placing his lips on her forehead, Machi froze as she blushed a deep red, flattered by Yuki’s comment.

“I really hate to ruin the moment, but I think you dropped this as you were running Machi right?” Mitsu appeared behind them holding a brown bag with a white plastic bad inside it. Machi blushed even further as she realized that someone witnessed their moment together, but quickly went to grab the bag.

“T-thank you! I didn’t realize that I had dropped it.” Mitsu smiled.

“It’s no problem. Besides, I go this way to tennis practice anyways.” Machi blinked as she noticed that Mitsu was carrying a tennis bag, how did she miss that before?

“Are you sure Tezuka won’t mind that you came late for practice?” Yuki asked as he wrapped an arm around Machi’s shoulder. Mitsu shook her head.

“Nah, the worst he’ll do is make me run laps. Well, I think I intruded you lovebird long enough. Bye Yuki, see you tomorrow and bye Machi, it was nice meeting you even though it probably wasn’t the best way to meet me…you know, come visit Yuki soon so I can properly introduce myself.” Mitsu smiled as she hugged the both of them even though Machi stiffen a bit at the close contact. “Bye!”

“See just friends.” Yuki smiled at his girlfriend before giving her another peck on the forehead before he noticed the plastic bag inside her bag.“What did you get?” Machi quickly turned away and blushed bright red again.

“I-it’s just a microwavable meal I bought before I came here! Nothing else, not a present for you!” Yuki just smiled as he grabbed Machi’s hand.

“Then we should go back to my place and heat up the food. You must be starving.” Machi looked surprise for a moment before she gave Yuki a small smile.

“Ok.”

* * *

Yuki sighed as he closed his apartment door behind him. He just came back from walking Machi to the train station and he was a bit tired. He looked at the clock in the kitchen and saw that it was nearly 10.

_It’s too late to eat anything and I should go to sleep soon. I do have a calculus exam tomorrow—huh looks like Machi left her bag here._ Yuki thought as he saw the plastic bag that held Machi’s microwavable food. On top of the bag though was a note in Machi’s neat handwriting.

_I hope you enjoy your present, I know you miss growing them. -Machi_

Yuki smiled as he opened the bag and gasped a bit in surprise. As he pulled out his present he couldn’t help but smile a bit brighter. It was a small brown flower pot with a small stem pushing out from the dirt. On the side of the pot was a sticker that said “Easy to grow Strawberries.”

“Thank you Machi.” Yuki said to himself as he went to the kitchen and poured a bit of water in the pot before placing it next to the window. “Thank you.”


End file.
